


Gotcha

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is for my best friend





	Gotcha

Natsume sits on a table to feel tall. He looks you right in the eye, starts smiling and says: "You've been refreshing my tag again, haven't you? Thank you for your support"

He gets up and shakes your hand: "It means a lot"

**Author's Note:**

> Ilu man I hope you enjoyed this short fic


End file.
